


Memories of Thunder

by Storyteller_of_the_Forest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family is family, Gen, Grief, Healing, Hope, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Mourning, No Slash, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Storyteller_of_the_Forest
Summary: Sometimes the hardest part of the journey is continuing on.Loki is trying to avoid memories of the war against Thanos. It has been more than a year and he just wants to move on. The opening of a memorial in New Asgard stirs up some unpleasant memories. Thankfully, the trickster is not alone. Sometimes the friendship of a Valkyrie is just what a Jotun needs to pick up the pieces.





	Memories of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of a rough week and I'm currently struggling with a project that's due entirely too soon (eek). I've been playing around with this one-shot all week as a form of stress-relief, which has made me feel a little better. I figured I'd post it because I actually like how it turned out. There is a bit of a time-jump at the end, which I realize can be a bit jarring (hence my labeling it as an epilogue). The ending takes place just a little before the last fic I posted.
> 
> Anyhow, I do hope all of you enjoy it. I love reading and responding to readers comments. All of you always make my day :) As always, I'll respond to comments whenever I get a chance (apologies for any late responses).
> 
> REGULAR WARNINGS
> 
> Haven't seen Infinity War and am not going to see Infinity War (the Russos are terrible human beings. I don't want to hear about them or their god awful garbage).
> 
> I don't do romantic ships, especially not between family members. If you're into that kind of thing, go elsewhere (and don't tag my work with incest ships, please).
> 
> I'm still somewhat new to writing fics. So I apologize for any mistakes, mis-characterizations, formatting errors, or just any glaring errors. Please be gentle: writing fics is literally stress relief for me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, obviously all characters and recognizable aspects belong to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading :)

“As requested, the most comfortable seating was installed. The stained glass came out rather beautifully and it mutes the light so it’s never too intense, but it’s also never dreary.”

Brunnhilde nodded as the architect prattled on excitedly. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Loki hanging back a few feet, his eyes wandering around the space. His expression and even the way he held himself projected just how uninterested and bored he was. It had been a battle to even get him to approve the construction of this memorial. Loki hadn’t even wanted to see the place and only did so begrudgingly.

“Obviously, we haven’t hung the portrait yet, but it will be right up there in front,” the architect continued, drawing Brunnhilde’s attention back to him. She glanced over to where the man’s sister was polishing the marble tiles on the walls where the names of the fallen were engraved. The woman smiled shyly at Brunnhilde and the Valkyrie nodded in greeting.

“Construction is finished, and it shall be ready for the ceremony next week,” the man continued eagerly. He was one of Asgard’s preeminent architects, coming from a long line of them. His ancestors had constructed Asgard’s palace and golden halls. Looking around, Brunnhilde was impressed by how he’d merged traditional Asgardian styles with Midgardian ones. The building wasn’t garish, but it was still incredibly beautiful. It was the perfect place to come and remember the fallen.

“Wonderful,” Loki put in, indifferent. “I do not mean to offend, Vragi, but I have a number of matters that require my attention.”

“Yes, of course, my lord,” Vragi stated, obviously not noticing Loki’s bored tone. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. Brunnhilde knew he was frustrated with the use of titles, something he’d tried to do away with after accepting the responsibility of leadership of their new home, which he called New Asgard. He’d chosen the name based on a request Thor had made, before the strong god of thunder had succumbed to his wounds. “Build a new Asgard.”

Loki was about to leave when Vragi suddenly made an excited sound, drawing both Brunnhilde and Loki’s attention.

“Before you leave, my lord, there’s something you must see,” Vragi stated, unable to conceal his eagerness. He hurried to the front of the building, standing just in front of the space reserved for the portrait Steve Rogers had painted of Thor. It had only been delivered a couple weeks earlier and only a few people had seen it. It wasn’t going to be shown until the memorial officially opened. Not even Loki had glanced at it, waving it away when Brunnhilde and Korg had brought it to him. “I’m sure it’s fine. The Captain is known to be an adequate painter. He did an acceptable job on the portrait of our parents. I’m sure the portrait of Thor is just as satisfactory,” he told them, his focus on the documents in front of him.

“There’s a single skylight just up there. It’s at a perfect angle, so the sun will always shine upon our late king,” Vragi declared, puffing up his chest. His sister, Katla, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Brunnhilde smiled gently, though her heart felt somewhat heavy. Even though it was going on two years since Thor’s passing, it still hurt sometimes. She greatly missed her friend.

Turning to look at Loki, fully expecting him to be looking at his phone, Brunnhilde noticed he was staring at the front. The color had drained from his face and a small tremor went through his hand. He looked as though he’d just been struck and for a moment, she was worried he might fall over.

“Loki?” she asked as she took a step forward, holding out a steadying hand. “Hey, you okay? What’s wrong?”

Loki visibly swallowed, his eyes suddenly welling up. Without a word, he turned away and moved swiftly out of the building. The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the quiet space. Brunnhilde turned back to the two architects, who looked incredibly confused.

“I’m sorry about that. He’s got a lot on his mind,” she told them, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

“It’s quite all right, ma’am,” Katla said with a kind smile. “We miss King Thor too. He was a good man and he would have been a fine leader.”

“We owe our lives to him,” Vragi added. “Him and Loki.”

Brunnhilde smiled at them and exchanged a few parting words before following after the dark-haired trickster. She stepped out into the warm spring afternoon. The last remnants of winter had melted away earlier in the week. Already the streets were starting to become livelier. Citizens were enjoying the pleasant weather.

The Valkyrie spotted the dark-haired god a few feet away, his attention fixed on his phone screen. She wandered over to him.

“Another damn disaster in the making,” Loki grumbled. “Gods, how is this place still running? It seems like every problem I solve is replaced by twenty more.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Brunnhilde said. “Things are fine. Our trade agreements and alliances are rock steady. Our economy is slowly growing. The Aesir are happy.”

“Blissful ignorance,” Loki muttered as he typed something on his phone screen. “We’re still relying too much on our allies. We’re nowhere near self-reliant and that puts us at a severe disadvantage. The foundation still isn’t strong enough. I doubt it ever will be.”

“Hey, Loki,” Brunnhilde put in, gently taking his phone from him. “You’re going to have to help me out here. What’s this really about?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Loki replied, reaching for his phone. Brunnhilde held it further out of reach and to her surprise, he dropped his arm and looked off into the distance. Normally, he put up more of a fight.

“Something happened in there. You went white as a ghost and all but ran out of there as if you were on fire,” Brunnhilde said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Loki looked off to the building. “Why must we constantly dwell on the ones we lost? Why can’t we just…move on?”

Brunnhilde opened her mouth to respond, but Loki continued.

“I don’t want to think about that time anymore, Brunnhilde. I don’t want to remember the mad titan, or what happened on that ship, or that final battle. All that I lost,” Loki mumbled. “Every single time I think I’ve managed to put it behind me, something happens that stirs up unpleasant memories. I don’t need to be reminded constantly that Thor fell in battle. As if I could ever forget that.”

Loki looked down at his feet, sniffling. Brunnhilde stepped forward and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, when suddenly, she felt his phone yanked from her hand.

“You’re slowing in your old age, Valkyrie,” Loki told her, once again composed and his normal annoying self. He turned and started moving away from her, heading back to the town hall.

“You’re a prick, Lackey,” she called after him and he waved a dismissive hand. “You’re going to be at the opening of the memorial, right?”

“Yes, yes,” he responded, obviously not listening to her. She put her hands on her hips and watched as he disappeared in the distance.

“There is a fifty-fifty chance he shows up,” Brunnhilde muttered to herself. It had taken some time, but Loki was pretty much back to being Loki. It was infuriating, but the Valkyrie had missed her friend’s spark. He was irritating, yes, and an absolute pain in the ass, but he was also rather amusing. Shaking her head, she turned and went on her way. _He’ll show up. He’s Loki. Loki never misses the opportunity to be the center of attention._

_*_

The day the memorial was set to open, Loki didn’t show up. Brunnhilde felt her frustration reach new heights as people began to gather in preparation for the speech and Loki was nowhere to be found. The Midgardians, many of whom had been Thor’s personal friends, mingled with the Aesir and the freed gladiators. Korg was ecstatic to have so many new faces to meet and was his normal friendly self.

“Should I be concerned about Loki potentially giving world domination another go?” Nick Fury asked as he stepped up beside Brunnhilde. She clenched her fists. It was warm and she was dressed in her warrior garb, which wasn’t the best combination. Glancing to the side, she noticed the media was setting up. The ceremony was going to start in another hour or so and most of the guests were looking for the leader of New Asgard.

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Brunnhilde growled before calling over to the gladiators. “Korg, keep our guests entertained for a moment. I’m going to retrieve our wayward leader.”

“Sure thing, ma’am,” Korg called back enthusiastically. Brunnhilde stormed off to where she had parked her car. Chances were Loki was being fussy about his attire or some other meaningless shite. Or perhaps he was just enjoying making her job more difficult.

It didn’t take her long to reach the small house, set by itself. Shifting into park, Brunnhilde took a deep breath and reminded herself not to let Loki get a rise out of her. She was older than him, much too old for his childishness.

Brunnhilde got out of the car and strode up the walkway to Loki’s house. She stuck her key in the lock, as she had done many times in the past, pushing open the door. Looking around the tidy house, she was surprised that Loki wasn’t waiting for her with that infuriating smirk of his.

“Hey, Lackey. The ceremony is going to start in about an hour,” Brunnhilde called out as she shut the door behind her. “Everyone’s mingling, so it’s time for you to do what you do best and schmooze.”

There was no response. Brunnhilde moved through the main area to the bedroom, fully expecting to find Loki sprawled out on the bed. It would be just like him to sleep in on the day he was supposed to give a speech, something he absolutely loathed doing.

Loki wasn’t in his bed. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, fully clothed in his traditional Asgardian garb. In his dexterous hands, Loki held a small dagger, unlike the ones he normally wielded. Loki’s battle daggers were flashy and bright, beautifully crafted to reflect his status. The small dagger he currently held was very plain, almost like a practice dagger. Brunnhilde herself could remember being trained with such weapons at the start of her career as a Valkyrie.

Loki’s gaze was distant as he continued studying the small blade. Brunnhilde knocked on the doorframe. Loki didn’t respond.

“Hey, we need to—”

“I heard you,” Loki replied dully, skillfully spinning the small dagger. “I’m not going.”

Brunnhilde put her hands on her hips. “Then you better have a damn good excuse for why not. Because this has been planned for more than a year. You’ve got a number of important allies gathered as well as the media. You can’t just skip out.”

Loki remained quiet, still looking at the dagger. Brunnhilde sighed and approached him, sitting down next to him. Loki’s brow furrowed and she recognized the look. He was trying to figure something out that didn’t make sense to him.

“It shouldn’t still hurt,” he said softly. “It has been almost two years since that last battle with Thanos. I’m used to Thor not being here, but it still hurts. It shouldn’t.”

“Grief doesn’t work like that, Lackey. It’s not a wound that heals. It fades, over time, but it never goes away, not entirely. You just learn how to live with it,” Brunnhilde explained, stretching her legs out in front of her. “You loved Thor, despite what you want everyone to think. He was your brother. That’s not a bond that can ever be forgotten. It’s going to hurt for a long time, but it will get easier as time goes on.”

Loki swallowed and continued to stare at the knife. “I was fine. I was ready to go to the ceremony and deliver that meaningless speech. And then…I found this.”

“A training dagger?” Brunnhilde frowned, confused. Now that she had a better look at it, the dagger was slightly larger than the training weapons used by the Aesir and the Valkyrie. Upon closer inspection, it was more finely crafted than she had originally thought.

“Not exactly,” Loki replied. “It was the first dagger I ever wielded, given to me by my brother. Thor had it forged specially for me, when we were children.”

“I thought your mother trained you.”

“She did, but it was Thor who gave me my first weapon. He wanted me to be able to protect myself in case he wasn’t around. He felt a sword was too bulky and would hinder me. So he had a few daggers forged when mother started training me,” Loki told her, skillfully spinning the dagger. “I proved to be a natural and daggers became my weapon of choice. This was the first one he surprised me with, on my birthday.”

“You must have been excited to receive such a gift,” Brunnhilde said with a smile. Loki let out a sad laugh.

“I was and I responded by promptly stabbing my brother,” he told her.

She snorted and shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?”

The two shared a quiet laugh. Loki sobered after a moment, remaining focused on the blade he held. He spun it around again.

“I always carried this dagger on me, even after I moved onto more traditional fighting daggers. It’s a useful little blade,” Loki continued. “After I discovered my heritage, back when everything fell apart, it was one of the first things I shed when I usurped the throne. I don’t even remember why I tossed it aside. I was so angry at the time.

“The second time I usurped the throne, after the incident with Malekith, I tried to find it. I wanted to have as many knives on me as I possibly could. I knew Thanos and his Black Order would come for me. I wanted to be prepared for when they did. I managed to find all my old weapons in the armory, in a chest, but this small dagger was missing. I thought it rather peculiar, but I had too many other things on my mind. Eventually, I just forgot about it.”

Loki paused and swallowed. “I was going through the box of Thor’s belongings, hoping to find something small I could carry on my person during the event. Buried at the bottom was a small sheath he would have worn in his boot. It held this dagger. Thor carried it on him for all these years.”

Brunnhilde held out her hand and Loki passed her the dagger, hilt first. She studied it, smiling when she saw the snake and the lightning bold engraved in the hilt.

“He carried you with him all these years,” she murmured. It was so like Thor to do something like that and she felt her eyes well up. Norns, she missed her friend. She handed the dagger back to Loki. He was quiet for a while, just staring at the open door.

“I could have saved him, Brunnhilde. If I hadn’t been so impulsive, if I had conserved just a little more of my magic, I would have had enough seidr to save my brother,” Loki told her. “Thor would still be here were it not for my impulsiveness.”

“Hey, Lackey,” Brunnhilde replied, placing her hand over his. “I read SHIELD’s report. Thor’s wounds were far beyond your abilities to heal, even if you had been at full strength. Not even the most powerful healers would have been able to save him. The fates simply decided it was his time to journey to the halls of Valhalla.”

“He didn’t journey to Valhalla,” Loki muttered dully.

“What?”

Loki looked over at her and Brunnhilde was suddenly uneasy. His expression suggested he was concealing something, most likely something important. The dark-haired god sighed and waved a hand in front of him, conjuring up a vivid shimmering image. It showed Thor’s body on a metal table in Wakanda. Brunnhilde felt a lump in her throat and briefly closed her eyes. Even though the image was after the Wakandas had started preparing him for burial, the bruises and wounds were still plainly visible. It hurt to see the god of thunder in such a state.

Loki gestured to Thor’s strong chest. “Those burns, they’re from the Infinity Stones. Thanos used the gauntlet on Thor. You’ll notice the largest burn is right over his heart. It was one of several fatal wounds inflicted on my brother. The soul stone burned through his armor and flesh, which caused unimaginable pain. It’s power damaged Thor’s lungs and even his heart. Thanos did that as he tore Thor’s soul from his body, and then he either bound it to this planet or annihilated it. I know not which. I don’t know which is preferable.”

“Gods,” Brunnhilde whispered, horrified. She didn’t want to believe it. She wanted her friend to be in the halls of Valhalla, reunited with his family and friends.

“It wasn’t enough to torment Thor, to torture him, to take his life,” Loki continued. “Thanos had to take Thor’s afterlife as well. He had to assure my brother would suffer even after death.”

“SHIELD destroyed the soul stone. Perhaps with its destruction, Thor’s soul was released as well,” Brunnhilde offered. Loki gave her a skeptical look. She knew as well as he did the stones didn’t work like that. Magic that powerful never had any kind of easy fix.

“I have been burdened with this knowledge since taking the journey of Thor’s final steps and I cannot give a speech at a memorial in front of people who believe my brother to be at peace,” Loki whispered. Brunnhilde looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Loki, you’re the god of lies. You’re the _only_ one who can give such a speech,” she said and Loki glanced at her. “Thor is not the sort to give up, even when the path is difficult. He will find his way to the great halls eventually, even if it takes a long while.”

“But Thanos—”

“We don’t know for certain that he obliterated Thor’s soul or trapped it in that damn stone,” Brunnhilde interrupted. “I choose to believe he didn’t. Perhaps he waylaid Thor a bit in reaching the halls, but do you truly believe anyone could bar Thor’s entrance? After all the lives he saved and all the good he did?”

Loki swallowed and stared at her, a glint of hope in his green eyes. He wanted to believe her, but he was also filled with such doubt.

“Loki, if you survived the scepter’s call and the tesseract, if you overcame the power of both, don’t you think Thor would be strong enough to overcome the power of one stone?”

The trickster glanced down at the small knife he held, spinning it again. “Perhaps…”

Brunnhilde rose to her feet and then offered Loki her hand. “Then let us honor your brother in a way befitting the hero he was.”

Loki looked at her pre-offered hand and then accepted it, allowing her to help him to his feet. She watched as he slid the small dagger into a sheath hidden in his belt. Loki cleared his throat and straightened his clothes, squaring his shoulders and taking a moment to compose himself.

“Very well,” he said. “Let’s get this over with.”

_*_

On the drive there, Loki reviewed what he’d written down on the notecards, occasionally scowling. Brunnhilde could tell he wasn’t happy with the speech, but he rarely ever was satisfied with anything. Formal speeches were something he abhorred, and the trickster frequently left such matters to the advisors in New Asgard.

“This is all rubbish,” he grumbled. “Why can’t we just open the doors and let people wander about?”

“The Aesir like pomp and circumstance, as do the Midgardians. It doesn’t have to be a long speech, Lackey. Just welcome everyone, state the purpose of the building, and be done with it,” Brunnhilde replied calmly. Loki sighed and slumped back in his seat.

“You know, if Thor were here, I would probably still have to give this speech. He did love foisting off tasks on me,” Loki told her. “He would likely claim this was punishment for faking my death again, knowing him.”

Brunnhilde snorted and pulled up to the curb. The streets were mostly empty, everyone was attending the opening of the memorial. The Valkyrie purposely parked a couple streets over, not wanting to navigate the gathered crowd with a vehicle. Loki pushed open the door and stood from the car, tapping the cards against his fingers. In the distance, they could hear the muted murmuring of the people in attendance.

“Ready?” Brunnhilde asked and Loki nodded.

The two walked to the memorial, dressed in their traditional Asgardian armor. Brunnhilde had debated wearing Midgardian clothes, but figured her Valkyrie armor was more appropriate. After all, it was her friend who gave her that last little push she needed to once again wield Dragonfang and accept her role as a Valkyrie.

Glancing over at Loki, she noticed he had repaired his clothing. The leather looked brand new as did the cape. Both had been cleaned and the gold accents had been polished. Loki once again appeared every inch the prince he was. He still refused to tie his hair back or braid it in any way.

Loki paused when he saw the memorial and the gathered crowd, all of whom were seated and waiting for the elusive leader of New Asgard. His eyes roamed over the stage and the waiting podium. He briefly closed his eyes and dropped his head, rubbing his brow. Brunnhilde waited patiently, knowing he was mentally preparing himself. After a moment, Loki let out a breath and continued on his way to the stage. Brunnhilde followed alongside him.

When he reached the stage, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper to him. Loki leaned down slightly.

“Remember, it doesn’t have to be a long, detailed speech,” she told him. “You just have to welcome people and then you can excuse yourself. You don’t have to stay, Lackey. If you want, after you’ve finished the speech, I’ll take you home.”

Loki nodded and continued on his way to the podium. Once he reached it, he cleared his throat and glanced at his cards again. _Come on, Lackey. I know you can do this,_ Brunnhilde thought as she stood off to the side.

“Good afternoon,” Loki started. “Thank you all for coming. It has been almost two years since—”

Loki paused suddenly and Brunnhilde frowned, glancing over to him. He was looking up at the crowd and the cameras. His eyes slowly turned down to the cards. To her shock, Loki put them down and pushed them off to the side.

“I had a short speech prepared about remembering our fallen loved ones and what I hoped this place would symbolize, but…I believe we’ve heard enough of those speeches,” Loki started, his brows knitting together. “At least, I have. They never ease the pain of loss, not in the way they’re meant to.”

There was a soft murmuring of agreement. Loki cleared his throat, running a hand over the smooth surface of the podium.

“Many of you know me only as a villain and are aware of my past actions. Thor never saw me as a villain, even when I was one and…I never understood why not. I did everything possible to destroy the bond I shared with my brother. I betrayed him, manipulated him, tried to kill him several times. And yet, after all this, my brother still believed I could be more. He always thought I had the potential to be a hero. Thor always believed in the basic good of people, even when it was next to impossible to see it.”

Loki cleared his throat and Brunnhilde could see tears well up in his eyes. He slowly let out his breath and looked up at the crowd.

“When I found my brother on that battlefield, when I held his broken body in my arms, I was able to share Thor’s last moments. He told me a few things that I carry with me in my heart. Words that I wish to share with you.”

_*_

The speech was broadcast live all over the world. Many of the former Avengers and their allies were unable to attend in person, but they watched on their screens, either at home or on their phones.

“It’s okay to be sad, to cry, and to grieve. It takes strength to do so.”

The Bartons were sitting in their living room. Nathaniel was curled up in Natasha’s lap and she was leaning against Clint on one side, while Laura was curled up with Lila on his other. Cooper sat in front the couch, cross-legged and eyes glued to the screen. Wanda, who had been visiting the family, was curled up in a chair near the couch, watching the screen. She sniffled and swiped at her tears.

Laura, Natasha, and even Clint also had tears in their eyes as they watched Loki’s speech. They were reflecting on their memories of Thor, his laugh, his bright smile, his unfailing optimism. All three of them greatly missed the god of thunder, their ally and friend.

“I’ll never leave you. Carry my memory in your heart and I’ll be with you always.”

Dr. Jane Foster had been working in her lab, trying not to think about the memorial opening. For her, the grief was still too fresh, even after all this time. She was pouring over some formulas, trying to make them work.

Eventually, she decided to take a break and go for a short walk. She exited the lab and was surprised to hear Loki’s voice. Frowning, she made her way down the hall to the open door of Selvig’s office. Darcy and Selvig were sitting, eyes glued to the small TV screen where Loki was standing at a podium. For a moment, Jane considered leaving, but found she could not. She wandered over to an empty chair and sat beside Darcy, watching the trickster speak.

“My brother’s final words were a request. He asked me to promise him that I would live a good life. That I would find happiness and leave behind all the death and destruction and misery. Make this place your home and be at peace here, he said.”

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were in New Asgard, but they were at the hospital, examining all the equipment Stark had donated, some of which he had even designed, back when the place was first built. They were making sure everything was up to date and running smoothly. New Asgard’s healthcare was second to none and they wanted to assure it remained that way.

Upon hearing Loki’s voice, Stark had stepped away from one of the MRI machines and moved over to the desk, watching the dark-haired trickster. _I still owe him that drink,_ Stark realized. As Loki started giving his speech, Stark felt his eyes well up. God, he really missed Thor. It was so damn unfair that Thanos had taken their friend from them.

It wasn’t long before Pepper joined him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, already feeling the subtle swell of her belly. The two stood there together, remembering their late friend.

“I have done my best to hold to that promise as I have overseen the building of New Asgard. I have tried to provide the life Thor dreamt of for all of us. I have not always succeeded, but I will continue working towards it. I will continue to protect New Asgard and her citizens. I will keep working to make this place what Thor envisioned. And…I will continue trying to lead a good life, like Thor wanted.”

Many miles away, on a different continent, Thor lay barely alive in a hospital in Wakanda. Steve and Bucky sat with him. His fever had finally broken at dawn, but he was still clinging to life by a thread. He hadn’t woken since developing the dangerously high fever and they were still unsure if he would again.

Bucky turned on the speech, thinking that hearing Loki’s voice might help Thor. Or at least offer him some comfort. Steve sat beside the god of thunder, his chair tilted back slightly. As the speech continued, Steve glanced over to his friend and was stunned to watch his eyelid flutter. Thor slowly opened his eye, grimacing in discomfort.

“Buck,” Steve whispered in amazement. He gently held Thor’s hand and the god of thunder’s glassy gaze turned toward him.

“Hey, buddy. Welcome back,” Steve said, smiling through his tears. “You had us scared there for a minute.”

Thor swallowed, attempting to speak. Steve put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head when Thor looked up at him. The man out of time reached over to the tablet Shuri had brought right before Thor had come down with a sudden fever.

“Don’t try to speak, Thor. Not just yet,” Steve told him. “Here, I know it’s difficult, but try to write on this.”

He held the tablet in front of Thor and the god of thunder did his best to type the message.

“Loki. Louder. Please.”

Bucky instantly adjusted the volume, turning it up slightly and Thor smiled a little, briefly closing his eye as he listened to his brother speak. As the speech continued, Thor frowned. He opened his eye again and Steve held up the tablet.

“Loki. Sad. Why?”

“Nah, he looks really good, Thor. Loki’s okay,” Steve tried to reassure him and Thor looked frustrated. He typed as hard as he could and showed Steve the screen.

“My brother. Hear him, sad. Why?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look.

“You’ve answered your own question, buddy,” Steve answered gently. “You’re his brother. Loki misses you. He’s still grieving.”

Thor sighed and closed his eye again, briefly. He let out a soft whimper of pain and Steve put a hand on his shoulder, where he knew his friend could feel it. Thor opened his eye again and typed another message.

“Proud of Loki. My brother. Good man. Proud of him.”

Steve and Bucky smiled, turning their attention back to the screen. For a while, the three men watched in silence. Steve heard the soft tapping of Thor’s fingers on the tablet screen and looked back to his friend, who finished typing another message.

“Going to heal. Going to get better, so I can go home. Don’t want Loki to be sad.”

“We’re going to help you, Thor,” Steve told him. “I promise you. We’re going to help you recover so you can go home to New Asgard.”

Thor smiled faintly and closed his eye again, drifting back to sleep as he listened to his brother’s voice.

_*_

Loki smiled faintly as he remembered the good times he’d had with his brother. Thor should be here, standing at this podium and addressing his people. The unfairness of the situation wasn’t lost on Loki, but he was going to do his best to keep the promise he’d made to his late brother.

“I have already made my brother a promise, one I intend to keep, and if you wish to honor Thor’s memory, I would ask that you make a similar vow. Lead a good life. Leave behind all the pain and misery Thanos attempted to inflict upon this galaxy. Together, let us make this world worthy of the love Thor had for it.”

For a moment, there was quiet. Then the gladiators started their chant of, “Thunder, thunder, thunder.” It was followed by applause from the audience. Loki looked over to Brunnhilde, who offered him a smile. He grinned and dipped his chin to his chest. His heart was still heavy with the knowledge that his brother’s soul could be trapped, but Loki vowed to continue on. Brunnhilde was right. Nothing could keep Thor from the great halls of Valhalla.

_*_

Steve Rogers had done a truly magnificent job on the portrait, even better than the one he’d done of Frigga and Odin. Loki imagined it was because he knew Thor, had fought alongside him. The trickster stared up at the portrait, feeling a pang in his heart and yet…he also felt a sense of peace. Looking upon the portrait of his brother’s happy smiling face, that oh so familiar smile, Loki felt something had been returned to him. The portrait was so lifelike, it could have been a photograph.

Sipping his wine, Loki listened to the faint murmur of voices. The Aesir and Midgardians were mingling, remembering those they had lost. Loki was pleased to hear more laughter than weeping. Thor would want his people to remember good times. He would want them to be optimistic about the future.

“Hey, Loki,” Sam greeted as he stepped up next to him, admiring the portrait. “Man alive, Steve really outdid himself.”

“Indeed,” Loki replied, sipping his wine. “I had rather hoped to thank him today. I’m sorry he couldn’t make the ceremony.”

“Yeah, he wanted to be here, but something came up,” Sam said vaguely. “He sends along his regards and promises he’ll visit soon, a proper visit.”

Loki frowned and looked down at his wine, swirling it. “He’s still stateside, is he not?”

“Yup, back home in Brooklyn,” Sam lied and Loki raised his eyebrows. That was rather interesting. Where could Captain Rogers be if not in New York?

“I assume Sergeant Barnes is with him,” Loki said as he looked back at the portrait of his brother.

“Yup, where one goes the other does too,” Sam said easily. Loki almost smirked. One didn’t need to be able to sense lies to know that was the truth. He was still rather curious about the Captain and his friend’s whereabouts. Chances were Sam had been with them. As one of the leaders of the new Avengers, he’d been obligated to attend this ceremony. Loki glanced over his shoulder when he noticed Carol Danvers approaching. She grinned at the two of them.

“Great speech,” she complimented. “I can see why you had a reputation for a silver tongue.”

Loki smiled and glanced down at his glass. “You flatter me, Captain. It was not one of my better speeches, but I suppose it was adequate.”

“Gods, if he’s developing humbleness, I think I might actually faint,” Brunnhilde muttered as she walked past them. Carol laughed and watched the Valkyrie make her way over to Fury and Maria Hill.

“If you two will excuse me, I want to freshen my drink,” Sam said, stepping away from the two. Loki watched him wander off before turning his attention to Carol Danvers. The warrior woman’s power was impressive and Loki had been rather curious about it during that final battle. After the battle had ended, his interest had all but disappeared. She would be a very useful ally to have, Loki knew, and so decided to be as charming and polite as he possibly could be.

“How are you enjoying your visit to New Asgard, Captain Danvers?”

“Just Carol, please,” she requested. “It’s beautiful here. You have done a remarkable job, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes wandered back to the picture of his brother. He still missed Thor greatly.

“Thor would be really happy here,” Carol continued, nodding to his belt. “Couldn’t help but notice the mostly concealed dagger. That’s one of your brother’s, isn’t it?”

Loki smirked. “Originally, it was mine. But then—”

“He told me about it,” she said. “I saw him sharpening it and Thor told me the story behind the knife. I thought it rather sweet. Bizarre, but still sweet.”

“Ah,” Loki replied. “Well, it’s nice to have something of my brother’s to carry with me. I fear my walking around with Stormbreaker would make the Midgardians very uneasy.”

Carol laughed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Ross would have a few things to say about that.”

Loki finished his wine and placed the glass off to the side. “I wish…I wish I had arrived to the battle sooner. I feel I could have been more useful.”

Carol shifted her weight. “We’re all playing that game. If only I had done this, if only I had done that. It’s so easy in hindsight. We did the best we could with what we had and we managed to defeat Thanos and end his evil. Yes, our losses were great, but we managed to save this world. That’s what we swore to do. That’s what your brother wanted.”

Loki looked down at his feet, shuffling a little. “I do not like to dwell in the past, yet I find it difficult not to do so some days. I want my brother back. I want Thor to be here, like he should be.”

Carol looked at him sympathetically. “I know, Loki. I’m sorry.”

The trickster turned his eyes back to the portrait of his brother. Closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, Loki began contemplating ducking out of the gathering. He’d made the required appearance, stayed for longer than he intended, and now, he wished to return home. The trickster had always enjoyed parties where the alcohol flowed freely, but Loki found he still didn’t feel much like celebrating these days.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a great job keeping the promise you made to Thor,” Carol’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Loki glanced back to her and she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Carol Danvers,” Loki said. “I am trying my best. If you’ll excuse me.”

Carol smiled and nodded, moving over to where Brunnhilde was still speaking with Fury, Maria Hill, and Sam. Loki continued on his way out of the memorial, quickly reaching the door and stepping out into the fading day. He closed his eyes, lifted his face to the sky, and inhaled the sweet clean air of New Asgard. His home.

_“Make this place your home and be at peace here,” Thor requested, his eye so filled with pain but also with love as he lay dying in Loki’s arms. _

“I am trying, brother,” Loki whispered. He looked out over New Asgard and smiled faintly. For the first time in quite a while, Loki felt a sense of pride in all that he had accomplished since arriving in New Asgard. He strode forward, heading for his home.

_*_

In the middle of the night, Loki’s eyes fluttered open. He ran a hand over his face and swallowed. His already light sleep was even lighter these days, especially since Loki had cast a spell to assure he never dreamt. After a few terrible nightmares when he first arrived in New Asgard, the trickster decided it was better not to dream at all. The drawback was his bad memories were always closer than they normally would be, but Loki could handle that.

Glancing to the side, Loki reached over to where Stormbreaker rested against the wall. Running his fingers over the warm handle, Loki sighed. He could still feel the power thrumming faintly in the grip.

Looking up, he spotted the red of his brother’s cape, hanging on a hanger on the closet door. Swinging up into a sitting position, Loki padded across the room to the door. Carefully running his fingers over the soft material, the trickster could feel the warmth of the soft fabric. It felt like Thor.

Loki removed the cape from the hanger and brought it back with him to bed, climbing back under the covers. Easily finding a comfortable position, Loki held the cape close to himself, rubbing his cheek against it. Closing his eyes, Loki turned his face toward the cape, burying his nose in the red fabric and inhaling the faint scent of his late brother. It was a familiar scent, warm, the scent of home. A sad smile danced across his lips.

_Thor was my brother and that is something no one can ever take from me. My brother was a hero,_ Loki thought as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He was going to keep his promise to Thor. New Asgard and the Aesir would thrive. Their new home would be built on a foundation of peace. It would be the place Thor dreamed of.

_*_

** _Epilogue_ **

Brunnhilde strode up to the Odinsons front door, pulling out her key and unlocking the door. She threw it open and stormed into the house. When she didn’t see them in the main room, the Valkyrie started moving toward the bedroom. Opening her mouth to yell at Loki, the damn responsibility skirting pain in her ass, Brunnhilde paused when she reached the open bedroom door.

Loki was sitting with his back against the headboard, his arms wrapped tightly around Thor. His green eyes were distant, and he looked tired. The proud god of thunder was under the covers, curled up in a tight ball, holding onto Loki. He was trembling as if he were cold.

“I just got him to sleep a little more than an hour ago,” Loki growled softly without looking at her. “He hasn’t slept more than a few minutes in days. If you wake him, my wrath will be _unimaginable_.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. “Gods, I thought you said everything was fine.”

“Everything is fine,” Loki insisted, turning his eyes to her. “It has only been a few months since Thor returned. He’s still adjusting.”

“Lackey, something’s wrong,” Brunnhilde insisted. It felt like she had been saying the same thing since a few weeks after Thor’s miraculous return and Loki still refused to admit anything was out of the ordinary. It had taken the Valkyrie herself some time to realize something was amiss. For the first month, Thor seemed fine, albeit exhausted. He slept mostly. Pretty much every time Brunnhilde had come to check up on the Odinsons, Thor was asleep, usually on the couch. She hadn’t thought much of it. After the ordeal he had been through, Thor was bound to be tired.

Then, the panic episodes started. Loki was leaving the house less and less, remaining at home to watch over his brother. The trickster’s sudden withdrawal from official duties was what had raised a few red flags in the Valkyrie’s mind. She regularly checked on them and she was the only person Loki would allow to visit. While she hadn’t witnessed a panic episode, she had often seen the aftermath: the way Thor trembled, how he always seemed either completely worn out or on edge, the way he fidgeted anxiously when his brother stepped out of view.

Brunnhilde knew that something was very wrong. She also knew that Loki was fully aware of it, but unlike her, he was still convinced he could handle it. He was certain he could fix whatever the problem was. Brunnhilde knew this almost certainly wasn’t the case and she also knew Loki would never admit to it. The trickster was firmly in denial and refused to see reason. Like always.

“He’ll be fine,” Loki muttered, adjusting his hold slightly. “Thor is fine.”

“Yeah, well, the notary is going to be here in about fifteen minutes—”

“I have to reschedule,” Loki grumbled.

“Oh no, not again. Lackey, you have rescheduled this meeting several times already. You just need to review and sign some papers with the witness of a notary. That’s it. It will take maybe a half-hour. An hour tops. You are _not_ rescheduling.”

“What do you want me to do, Brunnhilde?” Loki hissed. “Leave Thor in this state? If he wakes up and I’m not here—”

“You’ll be right down the hall,” Brunnhilde hissed back.

“He’ll still work himself up into a panic. It will take hours to bring him out of such a state and then he won’t be able to sleep. Which means **_I _**won’t be able to sleep,” Loki replied. “And I am not about to forgo sleep.”

“That’s why I’m here,” the Valkyrie said. “I’ll sit with Thor while you’re with the notary. If he wakes up, I’ll let him know you’re here. Lackey, I swear to the gods, I will drag you by your hair to that study if I have to. You are not cancelling.”

Loki glared at her. After a moment, he looked at Thor and sighed. Slowly and as carefully as he could, Loki disentangled himself from his brother’s grasp. Thor whimpered in his sleep, causing Loki to freeze and watch him carefully. After a moment, Thor pulled the covers closer to him, remaining asleep. The trickster gently ran a hand over Thor’s short hair before straightening up.

“If he should awaken, assure him that I am just down the hall,” Loki ordered firmly, turning his green eyes to the Valkyrie. “If he should panic, speak to him calmly. He might need to cling to you. Physical contact seems to help him when he’s in such a state. Tell him to count down from ten and if that doesn’t work, a higher number. Remind him to breathe steadily, deep breaths. He may need to follow your example, which is easier if you’re holding him.”

Loki paused and nodded over to a stack of books on the table next to the bed. “Those are books he enjoys. Thor can’t sleep after such an episode and he reads to settle himself sometimes.”

Looking down to his feet briefly, Loki frowned. “If he…if he is unable to pull himself out of a panic, call or text me. I can help him.”

“All right, Lackey,” Brunnhilde agreed. Loki paused, still obviously reluctant to leave. He looked to his brother, who was fast asleep. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes.

“Norns grant me patience,” she muttered as she moved over to Loki and gently pushed him toward the door. “Go on. Go get ready. You’ll be finished before you know it.”

Loki sighed in resignation and stepped out of the room, heading for the shower. Brunnhilde shut the bedroom door and closed her eyes in relief when she heard the shower tap turn on. Moving back to the bed where the god of thunder was sleeping, she sat down on the mattress and picked up one of the books from the stack, opening it.

The Valkyrie lost track of time as she read the book, old fables from Asgard. She heard the doorbell ring and then the door open. There was the muted sound of voices as Loki greeted the notary and the voices traveled as they made their way to the study. Brunnhilde remained focused on her book.

A half-hour passed by and Brunnhilde lifted her eyes from her book when she heard a soft sound, a distressed whimper. Thor was starting to toss and turn.

“No,” he mumbled. “No.”

Putting the book off to the side, Brunnhilde rubbed Thor’s shoulder. “Hey, Thor. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

His breathing quickened and tears started to spill from his closed eye. “No. No. NO!”

Without warning, his eye snapped open and Thor sat straight up. He was panting as if he couldn’t catch his breath and his entire body was shaking violently.

“My-my…brother, wh-where?” he stammered, his eye wide as it fixed on Brunnhilde. “No. No, no, no, no! It-it…c-can’t have been. No, please no.”

“Thor, hey, look at me,” Brunnhilde spoke calmly as Thor started scrambling back, smashing into the headboard. His eye was darting around the room and his entire body was shaking violently. Tears were streaming down his face.

“I…I c-can’t b-breathe,” Thor cried. “We failed. We failed.”

“Hey, big guy, everything is okay. I promise you,” Brunnhilde continued trying to reassure him as his eye darted all over the room. “Loki is just down the—”

“You’re ly-lying,” Thor sobbed. “He’s dead. I should have protected him, but I failed. I failed. He died because I failed.”

“Thor, no. He’s—”

“My brother is dead. He’s dead,” Thor wept, still panting. His chest was heaving as he continued trying to draw in breath and she could hear that he was already hyperventilating. The Valkyrie tightly gripped his arms, trying to get him to look at her. That only made things worse as Thor started thrashing against her, slamming his head into the headboard again and letting out a cry of pain. The Valkyrie let go of his arms and narrowly dodged a wildly thrown punch.

“Thor, listen to me, please, he’s—”

“Loki! Loki!” Thor sobbed. He was shaking harder than she had ever seen anyone shake before.

Brunnhilde jolted when the door was suddenly thrown open. Loki didn’t even glance at her as he strode to the bed, reaching it faster than she had thought possible. She stepped back, moving out of his way. He wrapped his arms around his brother, allowing Thor to cling tightly to him.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s all right, Thor. I’m here,” Loki whispered words that came easily to him. Thor closed his eye and buried his face in the space between Loki’s neck and shoulder, weeping. The dark-haired god gently kissed his head, stroking his hair.

“Breathe, brother. That’s it, just take a few deep breaths. This feeling will pass. It shall pass,” Loki spoke soothingly, and Thor’s trembling seemed to lessen. Brunnhilde stared at the downright bizarre scene she was witnessing. She had never seen this side of Loki before: gentle, compassionate, calm. She wondered how many times he had done this in the past few months. Brunnhilde felt a brief pang of guilt. She should have listened to Loki and just rescheduled this damn meeting.

After a moment, Thor’s breathing evened out and he slumped in Loki’s arms.

“Are you feeling better?” Loki asked. The god of thunder closed his eye and sniffled, not responding. Loki’s lips thinned in a straight line briefly. “That’s all right, Thor. We’ll just sit here for a bit until you do.”

Brunnhilde cleared her throat, drawing Loki’s attention. “I’ll tell the notary that you have to reschedule.”

Loki nodded and Brunnhilde turned to leave but Thor’s soft, rough voice stopped her.

“No.”

Both Loki and Brunnhilde looked to the god of thunder, surprised that he had spoken. Thor swallowed and hesitantly, almost reluctantly, pushed himself up. One hand still tightly gripped Loki’s arm, but after taking a few more deep breaths, Thor slowly let go. He looked between them and offered a watery smile.

“I’m okay now,” he said, hiding his still shaking hands.

“Thor—”

“New Asgard and her citizens come first,” Thor stated, turning his eye to Loki. “They always come first. You know that as well as I.”

“You are a citizen, you are her rightful leader—”

“Not at the moment,” Thor replied.

“You’re my brother,” Loki said firmly, almost angrily. Thor stared at the dark-haired god who sighed and studied his brother for a moment.

“You’re my brother, Thor. And right now, you need me more than some stuffy old bureaucrat,” Loki told him. “I will be able to sign the papers tomorrow, when you’re feeling better.”

Thor shook his head stubbornly. “This place comes before me, Loki. You are a leader and you must act in the best interest of our people.”

Loki ran a hand over his face. “What about my duty to you? Thor, would you leave me if our positions were reversed?”

Thor frowned, pondering his words. “I wouldn’t want to, but I know you would force me to. You never act on sentiment. You’re stronger than me in that regard.”

Loki’s mouth shut with a click and he stared at his brother, stunned. Brunnhilde leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

The god of thunder smiled. “I may not be fit to lead in my current state, but I still remember the responsibilities that come with such a position. Loki, go. Finish what you were doing. I shall be all right. I promise.”

Loki studied him for a moment and then nodded.

“Very well,” he agreed. “I shall be right down the hall and if you have need of anything, you call me. I will probably only be ten or twenty minutes more.”

Thor offered him a shaky smile, dropping his eye to the bed sheets. Loki leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his brother in a careful hug, whispering something in Thor’s ear. Brunnhilde watched as Thor’s smile became a little more genuine, a little easier, and he nodded.

After a moment, Loki slid off the bed and moved out of the room again, glancing back at Thor once more. He quietly shut the door behind him and Brunnhilde cautiously sat on the bed, watching her friend. Thor ran a hand over his face, slowly letting out his breath. After a moment, he looked over at her and smiled sheepishly.

“I apologize, Brunnhilde,” he spoke gently, a hint of shame in his voice. She smiled and gently punched his shoulder.

“You apologize too much. You did nothing wrong, Thor,” she told him and he slumped back.

“Do you need anything, my friend?” Brunnhilde asked and Thor shook his head. For a moment, they sat in an easy silence.

“What kind of a life is this, Brunnhilde?” Thor asked softly, resting the backs of his hands on his brow.

“One in progress,” the Valkyrie replied. “We all go through rough times, Thor. It’s hard, I know, but you’ve got people who love you who are willing to help you through it.”

Thor sniffled and closed his eye. Brunnhilde wanted to ask how long this had been going on, but she had a feeling she already knew what his answer would be. She didn’t want to risk distressing him, so she decided to let it go for the moment. The Valkyrie leaned against the headboard next to him.

“Since your brother will be a moment, has he told you about the opening of the memorial?” she asked. Thor looked over at her, curiosity reflected in his expression.

“Nay. I heard parts of his speech in Wakanda, but I was recovering from an infection and so my memory is hazy,” Thor replied. “I have wished to hear what that speech was about. What little I remember sounded very interesting.”

Brunnhilde smiled and nodded, beginning to tell Thor the story of the day the memorial opened. It was wonderful to see her friend smiling again as he hung on her every word.

_*_

Thor jerked awake from a nightmare in the middle of the night, panting, his heart hammering in his chest. He had fallen asleep shortly after Brunnhilde had finished telling him of the memorial. The constant panic episodes had left him tired, but then again, he was always tired these days.

Thor swallowed and looked over to the side, smiling faintly. Loki was fast asleep, his head cushioned on his arm. His free arm was thrown over Thor, both a comforting gesture and a protective one. In the pale moonlight, his brother looked peaceful and content.

“Loki?” Thor whispered.

“Mmmm,” was his brother’s half-awake response.

“Brunnhilde told me about the day of the memorial opening.”

“Mmmm,” Loki grunted again, not even bothering to open his eyes. Thor smiled.

“You kept your word, brother,” Thor continued. “You live a good life and you have created a sustainable one for our people, one built on peace. You made this place home.”

“Mmhm,” Loki responded. Thor swallowed and inched slightly closer to the trickster. Snuggling up close to his brother, Thor frowned when he felt Loki’s cooler temperature. He pulled the covers up on Loki, even though he knew it wouldn’t take away the chill. Being a Jotun, Loki’s temperature was naturally cooler than the Aesir and he didn’t experience the cold like they did. At one time, Thor had found the difference in temperatures eerie and almost unsettling. Since learning more about his brother and after all they had been through together, Thor found that coolness incredibly comforting. Sometimes it was the only thing that lulled him back to sleep.

Thinking about all Brunnhilde had told him about that day, how Loki had continued despite his own grief, how he was so determined to keep the promise he’d made to Thor, the god of thunder was genuinely touched. He wanted to try to do the same, though Thor didn’t think he possessed the strength to do so, not anymore.

“Loki?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” Thor’s voice wobbled a little with emotion. Loki sighed and his grip tightened briefly. If Thor didn’t know better, he would have sworn it was meant as a hug. Perhaps it was. Smiling, the god of thunder leaned forward and kissed his brother’s brow. Loki made a sound that was something between an annoyed growl and a whine, which made Thor snicker. He did so love his brother.

“Loki?”

Loki responded with an annoyed, “Mmmm” that sounded like it would translate to, “Seven hells, Thor! Just go to sleep!”

“Do you still have that small dagger? The first one I gave you?”

Loki removed his arm from Thor’s chest.

“The drawer in the bedside table,” Loki mumbled, tiredly. Thor rolled over and pulled open the drawer Loki indicated. There, in a sheath, was the small dagger that Thor had given Loki many years ago, had carried in his boot after Loki’s fall. The same one Loki wore after Thor had died. Thor smiled, even as a few tears slipped down his face. Closing the drawer again, the god of thunder inched back over toward the dark-haired god, who put his arm back around his brother.

“Do you still carry it on you?” Thor asked curiously.

“Mmhm,” Loki replied. “Do you want it back?”

Thor shook his head. “No, brother. It is your dagger and it would ease my mind if you continued to carry it.”

“Very well,” Loki replied, holding Thor a little closer. Thor could feel his eye start to grow heavy and for the first time in a long while, he didn’t fight it. Thor drifted off to sleep, knowing his brother would protect him from the nightmares. He smiled when he felt Loki rest his chin on his head and sigh softly.

The two brothers drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

** _The End_ **


End file.
